die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Hero: Love Story of a Spy
The Hero: Love Story of a Spy' is a 2003 Bollywood spy thriller film directed by Anil Sharma. The film stars Sunny Deol, Preity Zinta and Priyanka Chopra. It registered the highest-ever collections in the Mumbai territory and was a big 'Hit', becoming the third highest grossing movie of the year. The film marked the Bollywood debut of actress Priyanka Chopra. Plot Arun Sharma (Sunny Deol) is a spy working for RAW (Research and Analysis Wing). He sets up a spy network under the identity of Major Batra, with the objective of getting information regarding terrorist activities across the border. Reshma (Preity Zinta), who is from the same village, becomes a part of this network. He trains her for spying and during this training process they fall in love. Reluctantly, he sends her across the border as a maidservant in Colonel Hidayatulla's (Deep Dhillon) house. He is associated with Isaq Khan and Maulana Azhar who are enemies of India. In the meantime, Reshma is identified in front of Isaq Khan, Maulana Azhar and Colonel Hidayatulla. She manages to escape and comes across the border with important information. Arun expresses his love to Reshma and proposes to marry her. The ceremony is cut short when terrorists attack the ship they are on. Reshma goes missing and Arun is presumed dead. Arun finds out that Isaq Khan and Maulana Azhar were responsible for the attack. He fakes his own death and plans to infiltrate their terrorist network. He follows them to Canada, where it is revealed they are planning to create a nuclear bomb. Reshma is revealed to be alive in Pakistan and in the care of one Dr. Salman. They take her to Canada to operate on her legs. Her doctor is Shaheen (Priyanka Chopra), who is the daughter of Mr. Zakaria (Kabir Bedi), who is an associate of Isaq Khan. Reshma comes to know that Arun is alive and is in Canada. Arun changes his identity to nuclear scientist Wahid, working at a well-known Canadian nuclear research organization. Wahid pretends to be in love with Shaheen, as he wants to become a part of Zakaria's group. He even marries Shaheen to win their trust. Reshma meets Wahid at the time of his marriage to Shaheen. Arun is very happy on seeing Reshma alive but knows that now they cannot be together, so she leaves. Arun exposes Maulna Azhar, Zakaria and Isaq Khan's plan of getting the nuclear bomb. The Canadian government, the Indian government and the world comes to know that their plan has been destroyed by Arun. They hijack a train in order to escape. Arun comes to the rescue. Shaheen dies whilst helping Arun. Arun finally kills Isaq Khan and others. He returns to Kashmir and narrates the whole story to his colleague and meets Reshma in Kashmir. Arun and Reshma finally get together in the end. Reception The film was the third highest grosser of 2003. It broke the record of the highest-ever Mumbai territory first-week collections which earlier belonged to Kaante. Its 11.5cr all India first week collections were a close second to the highest first week collections of that time which belonged to Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham at 12cr. Cast *Sunny Deol as Arun Singh/Major Batra/Wahid *Preity Zinta as Reshma / Ruksar *Priyanka Chopra as Shaheen Zakaria *Amrish Puri as I.S.I Chief Ishak Khan *Kabir Bedi as Mr. Zakaria *Parvin Dabas as Salman *Rajpal Yadav as Dorjee *Shahbaaz Khan as Suleman *Rajat Bedi as Militant *Pradeep Rawat as RAW Chief Awards *'Won' - Stardust Best Supporting Actress Award - Priyanka Chopra *'Nominated' - Zee Cine Award Best Female Debut - Priyanka Chopra Soundtrack The music is composed by Uttam Singh. Lyrics are penned by Anand Bakshi and Javed Akhtar. Category:Films Category:Unrated films Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard on a Train scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Bollywood movies Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with Islamic villains